


e quando a hora chegar, volta

by DuendeJunior



Series: 15 Brigadeiros - Céu [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: (of sorts), 15brigadeiros, Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeJunior/pseuds/DuendeJunior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A princípio não o viu, mas Killua podia senti-lo como se ele estivesse a seu lado. - Tema: Encontro - Set: Céu</p>
            </blockquote>





	e quando a hora chegar, volta

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic pro desafio da comunidade 15brigadeiros.dreamwidth.com (venham participar também, gente).
> 
> Contém spoilers do final do arco das Formigas Quimera e dos últimos capítulos em que o Gon dá as caras no mangá (que também são os últimos que Togashi publicou, fica aqui a torcida pra ele anunciar quando volta, etc). As idades citadas são uma estimativa baseada na quantidade de eventos ocorridos no mangá, já que me recuso a acreditar que Gon e Killua ainda não completaram nem 13 anos. Não foi betada, então qualquer erro bisonho encontrado é meu mesmo.

A princípio não o viu, mas Killua podia senti-lo como se estivesse a seu lado.

\- Você tá bem, maninho? - perguntou Alluka, cutucando-o e fazendo-o perceber que o vendedor de frutas estava esperando sua resposta para uma pergunta que ele não tinha ouvido. Sorriu para a irmã.

\- To sim, Alluka. - respondeu, antes de se voltar para o vendedor e pedir desculpas pela desatenção. O suave fluxo de aura continuou tocando seus sentidos enquanto barganhava pelas maçãs e pêssegos, e depois, enquanto procurava um lugar vazio e razoavelmente limpo para se sentarem e poderem comer.

Quando tinha se despedido de Gon, meses antes - quase metade de um ano se passara desde então, talvez um pouco mais -, tinha sido com a certeza de que ele não poderia voltar a usar seu Nen. Mesmo que não tivesse ouvido a especulação dos médicos, Killua sabia que essa seria a consequência da última luta com Neferpitou. Gon tinha ido esperando a morte como paga - a de Pitou e a dele -, sabendo que todo uso excepcional de Nen exigia um preço. Alluka e Nanika haviam apenas amenizado a sentença, não a anulado por completo.

Mas naquele momento, sentado no porto de uma cidade cujo nome não se lembrava mas era próxima à Ilha da Baleia, ele sentia aquela presença novamente. Era só um fantasma da antiga aura de Gon - o vapor emanando de um banho tépido em vez das fortes ondas de antes, mas impossível de confundir com a de outra pessoa.

Killua reconheceria aquele toque onde quer que estivesse - em tempos de paz, em batalha, às portas do inferno.

\- Você sentiu alguma coisa quando a gente comprando as frutas lá atrás, não foi, mano? - perguntou Alluka, tentando limpar o sumo de pêssego que havia escorrido por seu braço enquanto comia. Com um suspiro, Killua tirou um lenço do bolso - nunca tinha notado o quão úteis lenços podiam ser antes de viajar com a irmã - para ajudá-la. Alluka, sempre perceptiva.

\- Sim.

\- E o que foi que você sentiu? Illumi? - a menina quis saber, as pupilas começando a se dilatar.

\- Não, não - ele se apressou em dizer. - Papai tirou Illumi do nosso rastro perto de Yorkshin, deve levar uns meses até ele poder voltar.

Alluka suspirou, aliviada, antes de voltar a seu questionamento:

\- Quem foi, então?

\- Gon.

A menina franziu a testa, surpresa. Killua havia lhe explicado sobre a situação de Gon algumas semanas após terem começado sua viagem.

\- Mas você me disse que a condição dele era nunca mais poder usar o Nen…

Killua fez que sim com a cabeça enquanto partia um pedaço da maçã em sua mão e o levava à boca.

\- Também não entendo. Mas sei que foi a aura dele que senti no mercado. - Cruzou os braços sobre a mesa, pensativo. - Além disso, o pai dele é um excelente _hunter_ ; talvez ele tenha descoberto algum jeito de reverter a situação e não disse pra gente na época. - pelo pouco que Killua tinha visto e ouvido falar sobre o pai de Gon (“ _Ging sempre esteve quase no nível do Presidente Netero_ ”, dissera alguém da associação que fora visitar Gon na época), a teoria parecia provável.

Alluka ficou quieta, pegando outro pêssego e apertando-o distraidamente. Ele estava a ponto de repreendê-la por estragar a fruta quando ela levantou a cabeça e o foco de seus olhos mudou.

\- Killua! Olha ele ali! - ela disse, apontando para algum lugar atrás dele. Killua largou a maçã dentro da sacola e se virou para ver.

A primeira coisa que notou, com surpresa, foi que Gon estava mais alto.

“ _Mas é claro que ele tá mais alto, Killua_ ”, Killua pensou, se repreendendo mentalmente por ter pensado que o reencontro aconteceria em algum momento suspenso no tempo, com Gon e ele ainda sendo os mesmos que se despediram naquela ponte. “ _Ele deve estar com o que, quase quatorze anos. Nós três estamos ‘em fase de crescimento’, que nem o médico disse pra Alluka antes de a gente vir pra cá._ ”

\- Gon! - gritou Alluka, subindo na cadeira e acenando para o rapaz.

\- Alluka, desce daí! - disse Killua, tentando puxar a irmã de volta para a cadeira - Não precisa disso!

A menina o ignorou solenemente e continuou acenando e chamando até que Gon se virou para eles.

\- Killua! Alluka! - ele gritou, acenando também, antes de sair correndo em direção a eles, por pouco não derrubando outros passantes no caminho.

Killua prendeu a respiração sem perceber, dividido entre a vontade de correr e encontrar o amigo no meio do caminho e a vontade de fazer o chão se abrir e afundar no buraco junto com a caixa onde estava. Nem suas pernas nem o chão lhe obedeceram; ficou paralisado.

Gon finalmente os alcançou.

\- Oi, Gon! - disse Alluka, animada.

\- Oi, Alluka! E as viagens, como foram?

Killua observou os dois, regularizando o ritmo de sua respiração enquanto Alluka resumia os últimos meses de aventuras para Gon, que ria nas partes certas e demonstrava assombro em momentos impróprios. Ele não parecia ter mudado tanto, olhando de perto.

Então, Gon voltou seus olhos para ele.

\- Oi, Killua.

Killua preparara centenas de discursos para aquele dia. Perguntas, acusações, declarações, milhares de palavras que mudavam à medida que ele planejava. Nenhum deles veio - tinha esquecido que os olhos de Gon o deixavam sem palavras.

“ _Parece que também não mudei tanto_ ”, pensou.

\- Oi, Gon. - disse, estendendo-lhe a mão.

Ficou surpreso ao ser puxado para um abraço e ao ouvir Gon murmurando “ _podemos conversar depois. Se você tiver tempo. Se você quiser_ ” em seu ouvido, mas havia felicidade naquela surpresa. Não era apenas ele que estivera imaginando as possibilidades daquele momento, afinal.

“ _Sempre_ ”, respondeu, antes de deixá-lo se soltar do abraço e entrelaçar seus dedos com os dele.

(E fingiu que não notou o sorriso de Alluka de quem tinha entendido tudo que ele ainda não havia contado.)


End file.
